


关于哈代为什么拒绝黑胡椒和黑啤

by Canniles



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canniles/pseuds/Canniles
Summary: 以及他和小木头为什么要写信交流：一个ABO世界的解释（？）
Relationships: J. E. Littlewood/G. H. Hardy, R. K. Gaye/G. H. Hardy





	1. Chapter 1

李特尔伍德在这张已经被写得乱七八糟的草稿纸上写下脑子里冒出的最后一个式子，激动得在书桌前站了起来，踢翻了椅子。

他立刻决定上楼去找哈代——虽然这不太符合他们合作的习惯。但这是个值得为之打破惯例的进展……他这么想着，抓起那叠纸跑步出了房间门。

他径直走进哈代的房间时，客厅里没有人。卧室的门关着。他毫不犹豫地走过去，喊道：“哈代！抱歉，但我觉得你必须得看看这个——”

他打开门之后差点被屋里的黑胡椒味呛到。然后是一声懊恼的咒骂，他没来得及作出任何反应，房间的门就被从桌前跌跌撞撞地冲过来的哈代“砰”地一声关上了。

李特尔伍德诧异地看着哈代仿佛用所有力气完成这些动作后，整个人从门把手上滑落下来，非常不符合一贯风度地坐在了门边的地上。哈代回视，却不是他那种惯有的、集中得如有实质的目光，有点涣散。他一边喘气一边说：“你不应该……直接进来……”

李特尔伍德还陷在兴奋中没有缓过来，只觉得哈代有点不对劲，但不知道到底是什么。他避开那束好像挠了他一下的目光，把手上的纸张递给哈代：“抱歉，但我觉得你应该看看这个……”然后又开玩笑地加上一句：“为什么你这里闻起来像打翻了二十罐黑胡椒？”

哈代凝视他几秒，然后慢慢站起来走回书桌，没有让李特尔伍德看到他难以置信的表情。他坐下之后用手撑住头，把目光稍微侧向他，断断续续地说：“李特尔伍德……你看不出来吗？我现在……不太适合工作……”

直到这时候李特尔伍德才发现那股味道的异样：那是Omega信息素的味道。

李特尔伍德为自己的迟钝和哈代的性别这两件事震惊了十秒钟。上帝啊，但学院根本不收Omega……哈代竟然能把这件事隐藏十来年，没有人发现吗？或者与他相熟的人其实都知道？但一个Omega混在一群Alpha和Beta中间……

他挑挑眉，把毫无头绪的思路掐断，觉得自己必须说点什么来打破沉默：“嗯……所以你从来不吃黑胡椒是因为这个？”

哈代好像听到笑话，笑得浑身都轻轻抖起来：“如果你愿意这么想的话。”

李特尔伍德现在看出哈代到底不对劲在哪：他出了很多汗，面色潮红，像在发高烧。他不是不熟悉Omega发情时的样子，但怎么也没能把自己过去在社交舞会上认识的那些年轻姑娘和眼前这个合作者联系起来。

信息素似乎开始对他产生影响了，他觉得自己身上也有点热起来。为了不发生什么意外——天地良心，他绝对不想在此发生任何意外——他迅速说：“你需要我去帮你买一点什么吗——抑制剂？（但哈代自己怎么会没有这东西？）我去买吧，你等一会儿。”然后快速离开了哈代的房间。

直到出了三一学院的大门，李特尔伍德才发现，他没有任何关于“要去哪里买抑制剂”的知识——完全是逃跑一样离开了那个充满Omega信息素的卧室。他甚至怀疑整个学校里都没有Omega用品店：是有几个学院招收Omega，但那些学院当然不对Alpha开放。

李特尔伍德茫然地站在大门口，直到门房走过来问：“需要帮忙吗，先生？”他赶紧摆手说不用，然后硬着头皮决定回去问哈代——但说真的，自己到底为什么要管这回事？怎么偏偏是这个时候？

……

三分钟后他又站在哈代的卧室门口了。即使隔着一扇门，如果他注意，还是能闻到一股黑胡椒味——不能久留，速战速决，他抬手敲门：“抱歉，哈代，我发现我不知道——”

“咚。”门内有人倒地的声音把他的话打断了。李特尔伍德怀疑幸运之神正在天花板上嘲笑自己。他问：“哈代！你需要帮忙吗？”没有回应。

李特尔伍德认命般握住门把手，屏住呼吸，打开门。哈代本来摔在地上，听到开门声，朝床挪动的动作停住了，发出一声绝望的呻吟：“不行……李特尔伍德……出去……”

李特尔伍德捏住鼻子：“我觉得我必须帮你——不会发生任何你不想要的事，我保证。”然后快速走过去，把哈代用双手从腋下拎起。这时候他不得不开始呼吸了，并且马上被满屋子的味道呛得咳嗽起来。哈代比他想象的要轻，他把哈代的一只手拉过自己肩后，把他整个人提起来，另一只手扶住他的腰——不知道碰到哪块肉，哈代浑身过电似的一抖，整个人倒在他身上。他的体温高得吓人，头搁在李特尔伍德肩上，他几乎觉得有热气往脸上扑过来——实际上，如果他冷静一点就会发现，那是因为他自己的身体也在发热了。

李特尔伍德把哈代扛到床上，已经气喘吁吁，出了一层汗。固然是因为哈代太高了，但更要命的是信息素——他觉得自己再在这里待一分钟，他的理智就要弃他而去了。他一边把哈代放下，一边向他表达离意：“哈代，你可以告诉我哪里可以买到抑制剂……”哈代却伸手乱抓，抓住了他的领带：“不要……李特尔伍德……李特尔伍德……”他的声音已经接近气喘和呻吟：“不行……帮我……帮我……”

李特尔伍德觉得脑子里轰的一声，下一秒就被哈代拽着领带，头险险直接撞到他的胸口。

三次眨眼的时间之后，李特尔伍德放弃了克制，找到哈代颈上的腺体，含住、吮吸，觉得自己在吃撒了太多黑胡椒的肉。他自己的信息素也开始毫无阻碍地释放，哈代被黑啤的味道包围，晕头转向，在最后一点理智也失去之前叫道：“不要标记……”然后就是毫不抑制的胡乱呻吟。李特尔伍德显然是个中高手，用舌头撩拨那块软肉时一边解开了哈代的衣服，在短暂的迟疑之后无师自通地开始揉搓他胸口的两点凸起。哈代被抚弄得情迷意乱，脸红得要滴血，不停地扭动身体，在嗯啊乱叫的间隙努力说话：“快……快一点……给我……”

李特尔伍德产生了一丝轻微的错位感，这句话完全像是和他认识不久、一夜之后很可能也不会再见到的女孩在旅店房间里会说的话……而不是在三一学院的教师宿舍里，在哈代的床上，从这个大他八岁的前辈、合作者的嘴里说出来……但这一星奇怪的感觉迅速淹没在情欲的汪洋大海里，甚至让海水温度更高、仿佛要烧着。他拉下两人的裤子，直接对着对方体液淋漓的生殖腔插进去，哈代发出一声短促的痛呼，然后是长长的、解脱一样的叹气。李特尔伍德开始大进大出，床都轻微摇晃起来，哈代恍惚觉得自己在坐船，使劲抓住床头的栏杆……到李特尔伍德突然把阴茎抽出，哈代已经意识涣散如水面波纹，仿佛看到那根阴茎在体外成结，心想真是委屈了……他对李特尔伍德说了一句谢谢，然后直接睡过去了。李特尔伍德没有帮哈代洗澡的打算，射精之前好意把枪口偏到一边，不慎滴到落在地上的稿纸上。

哈代醒来之后只闻到一屋子的信息素味道，李特尔伍德人已经不见了，除了味道还留下了那叠稿纸和他另写的一封短笺，把事情的来龙去脉（如果它称得上“来龙去脉”这个词的话）说明了一遍。哈代看到滴在稿纸上那滴白色的体液，给李特尔伍德写了十一张愤怒的明信片，内含“您现在知道了我的性别，但您大可不必以这种下流的方式羞辱我……”以及这句话的5种以上变形，最后还因为觉得实在不能让校工看到这些话，亲自把明信片投到对方门口——由此增加的怒气又产出了一张明信片。最后李特尔伍德回复了一整页纸解释、道歉，并答应这篇论文终稿可以由他完成（虽然哈代拒绝了这个提议），这个合作关系才幸运地没有破裂。

后来的事：

李特尔伍德再也没有在无预约时去过哈代的房间。

哈代再也没有碰过黑啤酒。某次饭桌上同时出现黑啤和黑胡椒，他直接离开了饭厅。同桌人都习惯哈代这种作风了，谈笑如常——除了李特尔伍德，他被迫想起一次不愉快的性经历，突然觉得盘子里的黑胡椒牛肉难以下咽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是前篇……（到底为什么会有这种东西啊）
> 
> 情人节快乐=w=

发情热是从清晨开始的。

哈代还没醒，迷迷糊糊地觉得体温烘得被子里发烫，把被子踢到一边，马上被冻得一个激灵醒来。

离上次才多久……哈代从熟悉的身体反应中辨认出发情期到来，习惯性地拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索一阵才想起来，上个月去订的抑制剂还没寄到。

他顿了一下，把被子拉到身上，不顾浑身的燥热把自己裹起来。

已经翻船翻到这一步了，他能想的唯一办法就是把自己关在屋里等发情结束。但快则一两天，慢则将近一周……

从他瞒着父母到学院报道的那天起，哈代就知道迟早会有这么一天，尽管他谨慎地做各种防备，但还是一定会有意外……他用手摁住额头，企图用凉意让昏沉的头脑清醒一点，但没用。他想起在家里的阁楼上对格蒂说完离家的计划，格蒂马上严肃地问：要是——我是说如果——如果哪天还是不小心发情了怎么办？

当时父母的呼叫让谈话断在了这里。后来他经常想到，到底会怎么样？在到处是Alpha和Beta的学院里不受控制地发情，被任何一个可能的人按在任何一个可能的地方插入，或者被扔出去，半夜在大街上被流浪汉轮奸、做到死掉……理智上他知道这些都不会发生。剑桥有专门给Omega开的学院，他会被送到那里，有专门的安全屋，等发情结束，父母来给他退学、把他接走……

这几乎更无法接受。不，他绝对不会让事情变成这样。也绝不会因为发情渴死在自己的房间里，也绝不会死在半夜的大街上……他到剑桥来不是为了这种结局的。

他又把被子拽紧，能感觉到后穴分泌出的液体慢慢流出来，已经沾湿了裤子。热度让他头晕，他难耐地扭动腰，想摆脱那种黏腻的感觉，但即使只是尾椎和布料的摩擦都几乎让人颤抖。他近于无意识地往后穴里插进一根手指，然后第二根，抽插出水声，也缓解不了无休止的瘙痒。他难受地发出哼声，浮浮沉沉的意识里漂过一个念头，如果是盖伊……那也不行，何况更不能把他牵扯到自己这样的事里面……然后在下一个念头漂来之前昏睡过去。

盖伊直到中午都没有发现对门房间里有什么不对劲——Beta对信息素不敏感，即使只有一室之隔。他敲哈代的门问他去不去吃午饭时，很久没有人回答，然后隐约听到一些不舒服的哼声。

“哈罗德？你还好吗？”盖伊大声问，屋里仍然没有任何回应。盖伊马上要离开时，哈代突然“啊”地大喊一声，然后又不再有声音传出来……盖伊犹豫了一下，直接按下门把手。

门没有锁，一打开就能听到大声的喘息，然后盖伊呆立在门口看着床上的光景：哈代蜷缩在床上，被子已经掉到地上，枕头被打湿一块，不知道是汗还是无意识中流出的唾液。他的裤子褪到膝盖，两根手指在自己后穴里进出，腰不停地扭动，偶尔发出哼声。

盖伊觉得浑身血液涌到下体。理智让他在做别的动作之前先关上了门，然后走到床边，俯身仔细看哈代的状况。哈代满脸潮红，不停地喘息，眼睛只不清醒地微微睁开，浑身的衣服都被汗沾湿。他试着摇醒哈代，隔着衣物都感觉到身体的高温。

哈代意识稍微清晰，看到盖伊的脸，脑内警铃大作，想钻进被子，伸手没有摸到，就掩耳盗铃般把脸埋进枕头：“出去……快点……”这才后知后觉地发现自己的手还插在后穴里，几乎羞耻得要哭出来。盖伊看着他恋恋不舍地把手指抽出来，肉色的入口还微微张开，性器简直要爆炸。哈代也被突如其来的空虚感折磨，情不自禁地扭动身体，在床上摩擦，最后崩溃般抬起头喊叫：“罗素！帮我……帮我……”

盖伊获得许可，俯身吻哈代的嘴，然后立刻脱下裤子，扶着已经勃起的阴茎往后穴里直接插到底，哈代浑身紧绷，已经高潮了一回，双眼失焦地剧烈喘息。盖伊按住他的腿慢慢耸动起来，哈代被磨得发疯，手指神经质地抓紧又伸开：“快一点……你快一点……操我……射我……”盖伊性器又充血涨大，开始猛烈地冲撞，哈代被顶得声音破碎不成调，腰弓起来，几乎连续地高潮。盖伊顶到生殖腔入口，哈代不可抑制地高声呻吟，用仅存的一丝理智喊：“不能……射在里面……拿出去……”盖伊咬紧牙，在射精前拔出阴茎，射在哈代腿上。

哈代几乎已经力竭，只张嘴流泪，喘息都被卡在喉咙里。盖伊把他的腿放下，向前探身，吻掉哈代脸上的眼泪，叫他的名字：“哈罗德……”哈代伸手抱住他，和他接吻。

没有标记的性事并不能结束发情。后穴从刚才的胀满里回过神来，又开始不安地蠕动。哈代呼吸急促起来，用力把盖伊往自己身上摁，盖伊感觉到他扭动身体，安抚地摸他的手臂：“我现在去帮你买抑制剂吗？”

哈代笑：“你浑身都是我的味道……”

盖伊：“那等我洗完澡……”

哈代：“等不了……已经湿了……”然后伸手插进自己穴里，发出一声呻吟：“不行……你一洗完又会被我拉住操一顿……”

盖伊马上又勃起了：“我现在就可以再操一顿。”

哈代偏过头，露出颈后的腺体：“你可以标记我……临时的。”

盖伊轻轻拨弄那块肉，哈代哼叫起来：“快点……”盖伊趴到他的耳边：“虽然我更想操你。”然后含住它，用舌头撩拨，哈代身体轻轻颤动，在他咬下去的瞬间疼得倒吸一口气，然后浑身渐渐松弛下来。

盖伊在旁边看着哈代的呼吸平缓下来，又凑到他耳边问：“还湿吗？能不能操？”

哈代脸又红起来：“不能射里面……或者我用手……帮你……”

盖伊吻掉他后半句话，然后慢慢插进哈代的后穴。哈代不耐地：“你快点……”盖伊满意地又吻上他的嘴，把自己顶弄出的叫声全都含住。然后吻到腺体，乳头，往嘴里塞进两根手指，色情地模仿性交的动作进出，哈代下意识地舔舐，唾液从合不拢的嘴角流出来。盖伊在射精感来临时拔出来，对哈代：“用手让我射……或者你愿意用嘴？”哈代用手狠狠撸动几下，盖伊射在他身上，在胸前到小腹画一条白线。

两人躺在床上，哈代迷迷糊糊地：“你不会告诉别人……”

盖伊：“当然。”他们又接吻。

哈代：“你的信息素味道怎么这么讨厌？”

盖伊：“我喜欢生姜味。”

哈代：“真幸运。我讨厌黑胡椒。”

盖伊：“是你讨厌的东西太多。”

哈代：“真幸运，我不讨厌你。”

盖伊：“……我也是。”

他们又接吻。


End file.
